Vehicle systems have recently evolved to become more useful to all of the occupants within a vehicle rather than just a driver. These systems have been designed to ensure that passengers can interact with the vehicle systems without any driver interaction. In some cases due to the amount of control that passengers can execute over the vehicle systems, passengers can mishandle the use of controls by modifying vehicle system settings that are not in accordance with the driver's preferences. This misuse of the controls by passengers can increase the possibility of driver distraction as the driver attempts to change the settings back to his/her preferences and/or prevents the passenger from mishandling the use of controls. Such unnecessary distraction can increase the probability of visual, manual, and cognitive distraction from driving that can compromise the safety of the occupants of the vehicle or other vehicles on the road.